


What Kenna Knows

by orphan_account



Series: L'étoiles [1]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There is no shortage of fault to be found amid our stars” -John Green</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Kenna watches and Kenna knows. But she can do no more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kenna Knows

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is a series now kind of? idk I just adore Kenna and adore frary so this has what it's become.

Watching him watch her isn’t painful, exactly.

(except that it is)

She went into this sham of a marriage knowing everything and nothing.

Here is what she knows:

Henry does not love her.

Mary loves Francis.

No, Mary more than loves Francis. There is not a word for what they mean to each other. The Queen of France, England, prophecies, Bash, Lola—none of those things can temper the gravitational pull Francis and Mary feel for each other.

(Kenna wonders if Mary knows how lucky she is. Kenna does not envy Mary.

(except that she does)

She does not want to rule a country. She does not want arranged marriages and entire countries wanting her dead. She does not want a thousand targets at her back. But through all Mary has to go through, she has someone to fall asleep next to who will have her on his mind the moment he wakes and the moment he falls asleep. Mary could have it worse. Mary could have Tomas.

But she doesn’t.  
  
Instead Mary has a country and two brothers in love with her. 

Kenna does not envy Mary. But there are things she wishes she had that Mary has.)

Bash loves Mary.

(except that he doesn’t)

Bash thinks he loves Mary.

Bash loves the idea of Mary. The wild girl who threw France into turmoil for the man she loves. The girl that ran away for a week with him. The girl who danced barefoot around the ballroom. These are only facets of Mary’s personality. Mary may be wild, but she is practical. She puts her country above all else (except perhaps Francis. Kenna supposes that’s where she and Francis went wrong.) Mary must marry a king. She must protect her people. She cannot act on whim or emotion, like Bash does.

She tells herself not to care, but it is impossible not to care that your husband is in love with your friend.

Because Kenna is masochistic, she realizes. She watches Bash’s eyes follow Mary out of the room. She watches Mary’s eyes follow Francis’ out of the room. She wishes she knew less about the drama between the three of them but when you are married to one and friends with another, it is impossible to avoid knowing what she knows.

Besides, it gets boring.

Henry was her source of excitement, of intrigue. She suddenly understands Greer’s relationship with a kitchen boy. French court may seem exciting at first, but the endless back and forth between Francis, Bash and Mary begins to grate at the nerves. They were once a source of entertainment. It was nice having something to gossip about with Mary. But now Mary is settled, stupidly happy, Lola is dealing with her pregnancy and Greer is too busy looking for a husband. Kenna _had_ Henry to occupy her time with and now she has nothing.

And so she has become an expert at watching. There is little to watch at court other than some banal servant romances. Nothing compares to the never-ending saga of Francis, Bash and Mary. Which is unfortunate since it is fast becoming much too old. Though it is also becoming the never-ending saga of Mary not being pregnant, Francis still loving her and Bash trailing around like a wounded puppy. Still, lack of heirs and unrequited love keeps things interesting.

She just wished she wasn’t married to him.


End file.
